NASCAR Racers: The Weekend Warrior
by The Blue Marvel
Summary: Based on the short lived cartoon, NASCAR Racers, this story will explain the origin of each of the characters. It takes place before the pilot episode.


Disclaimer: I do not own NASCAR Racers. It is owned by Saban Brands.

Rated K.

NASCAR Racers: The Weekend Warrior

**Chapter 1**

It's the summer of 1972 and the sun was shining bright over the trees. Amongst those tress was The Diner. The Diner is a whole in the wall joint that both Racers and Racing Fans hung out at. It's located in the middle of now where, but is still easy to find.

The front door swung open, and two young men in their early twenties walked in. One of the two men is named Garner Rexton, a Two-Time NASCAR Champion. He wore a white T-Shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans and black boots. His dark brown hair was greased and combed back. He had a pair of sunglasses that was hanging from his collar and a pack of cigarettes that was nestled tightly in his right sleeve.

The other young man in similar dress who stood next to Garner was Jack Fassler. Also a NASCAR Driver, but didn't have a lot of wins for himself. He was more of a natural showman on the track as opposed to a racer. He and Garner drove for the same racing team.

"I'm _Starving Like Marvin_." Says Jack as he walked over to an empty table that was next to the window. As he sat down, he picked up a menu from the rack next to him and skimmed through it.

Garner, on the other hand, wandered over to the Juke box at the left side of the room. While flipping through the records, he spots pretty woman within the glass' reflection. He quickly turned around to get a better look at her. She had auburn hair that went down her back, wore a pink T-shirt with blue shorts and sandals. She sat by herself at a far off table, accompanied by a book and a cup of coffee.

Garner has had experience chatting it up with women, but this one seemed different to him. As he breaks his gaze of her, he strides over to where Jack is and sits in the chair opposite of him. He leans across the table and taps Jack's hand.

"Don't look now, but there's a _smoking hot fox_ sitting at table at the far end."

Jack looks from his menu and holds up a napkin dispenser next to him. Through its reflection, he spies the same woman that Garner's referring to.

"Well, Gee Wiz."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna make my move."

Jack then places the dispenser down and leans forward to Garner.

"Now hold on there. She doesn't look like one of 'em _Racing Rats _to me, don't she?"

"No difference, I'll make one out of her."

Just then, the server interrupts them. He's a skinny young kid with Dark brown hair. He wore a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black slacks, black shoes with a white apron over it. His name tag was covered in grease, but still read 'Ducky'. Ducky Danaka or Ducky as he was known to most was a huge racing fan and was familiar with the two guys.

Ducky fumbled out his notepad and pen, he asks in a cracked voice, "What'll it be, fellas?"

"Hey, Ducky," says Jack "Give me a cheese burger with extra cheese, A large side of onion rings, two milk shakes and slice of apple pie."

Ducky writes down the order on his notepad. "And how about you?"

While in a trance, Garner replies, 'Huh? Oh, I'll, uh…have what he's having."

"For here or to go?"

"For here." Says Jack

"It'll be ready in fifteen."

After the server left, Garner grabs Jack's hand again and asks, "A good girl like her, what do ya think she's into?"

"Don't know", replied Jack. "But there is one way to find out. Go up there and ask her. 'Cause if you don't, I will."

Five minutes later, Ducky walks back towards them, while balancing two plates of food on his arms.

When he gently places the food down, Garner tugs on Ducky's sleeve and asks "Yo Danaka, Don't look now. The _Smokin'_ Hot fox at the far side of the diner?"

Without looking Ducky says, "Libby. Her name is Libby. She comes in here a couple of times on the weekends. From what I hear, she's a college student."

"A college girl?" asks Garner, "Now, if I know anything about college girls, is that they want _A_ _Rebel Without A Cause_."

Garner pulls himself out of his seat, and straightens out his shirt. He reaches into his back pocket, pulls out his comb and runs it through his hair a couple times. After that, He then pulls the glasses from off of his collar and smoothly places them on his face. He reaches into his right sleeves, pulls out his pack of cigarettes and places one into his mouth.

"Get me that order of milkshakes, huh busboy?" He says as he struts pass Ducky and into the direction of Libby's table. He tries to keep his cool as his heart pounds faster and faster. His nervousness starts to get to him.

He stops in front of her, but she doesn't take notice of him. So he clears his throat and says, "Yo' babe, you might of heard of me, I'm Garner Rexton."

Still not taking her eyes off of her book, she flatly responds "Nope, haven't heard of you."

Garner sneaks a crazy look over at Jack and Danka who shrug in unison.

"Garner Rexton, NASCAR Driver. I've got two Championship Titles underneath my belt." He then places his right foot onto the chair she's sitting on and asks "You're a Racing fan, aren't ya Babe?"

Libby sighs heavily as shuts her book. She slowly turns around in her seat and faces him.

"First off, you can chill with the whole 'Greaser Routine'. Only James Dean could pull it off and you're not him. Second, Watching forty three cars drive around in a circle for five hours isn't how I picture to spend my time. What would be the point of it? And third, I notice you ogling me from from the minute you walked in. Creepy much?"

She shoves his leg off of her chair and slides herself out. As she stands upright and faces him, she rips the sunglasses off of his face and stares him cold in the eyes.

"Oh, and by the way. My name isn't _Babe_, Dingbat."

Garner stands frozen in place. His eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open with the cigarette still in there.

"Oh, You can go now." She says as she slides back into her seat. After Garner collects himself, he slowly turns around and walks back towards the table, both Jack and Ducky staring at him the entire time. He walks past Ducky and sits down without saying a word.

Through his wide grin on his face, Jack asks "Well, Is she a_ Racing Rat_ or what?"

Garner scoughs and says "That chick, let me tell ya, she may look like an angel, but she spits fire."

TO BE CONTINUED..


End file.
